Danganronpa V2: Fallacious Appellations
by Fanxus Fiction
Summary: Shinraidekiru Jinzai Academy. A school devoted only to ones with exceptional talent. This school was created to train the newly founded "Ultimates" so they could forge a better future for society!... So why is it that the "Futures of Society" are forced into a Killing Game by a twisted black and white bear? In this crazy situation, who can one have Faith in and who can one Doubt?
1. Prologue - Beginning of the End

Author's Note - Yo, what's sup! Fanxus Fiction here and welcome to another new fanfiction of mine! This one will be a Danganronpa fanfiction! Danganronpa is one of my favorite gaming series of all time and I've already finished the recent game, Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. It was a great game. The ending wasn't too great in my opinion, but I'm not here to start controversy. I'm here to make a Danganronpa fanfiction! Ever since finishing V3, I've been having some thoughts in my head of how certain cases could have played out and while thinking that, I thought of other cases that I made up in my head until finally, I've decided to bring these cases that I've kept in my head to life, by making this fanfiction! With that said, let's get...whoa, what the fuck? What was-AW SHIT!...

...Upupupupupu. Hope you enjoyyyyyyyyyyyy.

* * *

 _ **Prologue: The Beginning of the End**_

* * *

...Staring. All I'm doing is staring. Staring at the teacher in front of the classroom. All they were doing was their job; teaching. The topic of the lesson...honestly, I couldn't care less about it. I'm bored. Hopelessly bored. I couldn't help shifting my attention to the window right next to me, admiring the astonishingly more enthralling soulless schoolyard. Luckily, I sat at the very back of the classroom. So there was less of a chance for anyone to notice me not paying attention.

As I stared out the window, I thought of how beautiful the morning Spring time looked. The clear blue skies, the animals near the schoolyard, the quiet, gentle wind brushing against the trees. Everything's peaceful. I then looked at the sidewalk behind the school's gates.

"When will this school day end?" I quietly whispered.

When? When will it end? When will it end so I could be on that sidewalk, walking home to do whatever I want? As I thought this, my hearing began to weakened and my eyelids grew heavy. I slowly rested my head on my hands, which were laying facedown on my desk. Turning my head away from the window, I witnessed many students who contrasted me:

Devotedly paying attention, quietly talking, taking notes, or secretly on their electronic devices. I seemed to be the only one not being productive. I was the only one feeling tired. I turned my head back toward the window. My eyelids were feeling even heavier. At that point, I was sure I would eventually fall asleep. I wasn't resisting though. I'd rather go to sleep, anyway.

"Take me away from this boring lesson, please. Wake me up when something _interesting_ happens."

Completely giving into the sleepiness, my eyelids began to cover over my vision, ready to fall asleep. During the final moments that I was still conscious...I saw something _strange_. I nodded it off in the end...but I could have sworn I saw a large flash outside.

And so, I went into my deep sleep. A sleep that would eventually lead me into a _**NIGHTMARE!**_

* * *

 ** _Final Comments_**

* * *

...Sorry. Fanxus Fiction can't be here right now. He's sort of...busy. Anyways, there's no Question of the Day for this first part. There will be in the next part though. For now, just continue reading to experience my new story! I hope you enjoy it. Bye byeeeeeeee. Upupupupupu!


	2. Prologue - Awoken

_**"Author's" Note**_ \- ...Didn't you read the final comments of the last part? Fanxus Fiction is busy! So he can't talk right now! ...Just sit back and enjoy...Oh and make sure to Review after reading the chapter! Upupupupupu!

* * *

...Darkness.

There's no light. Only darkness. That was all I could see...not that it's anything surprising. Most of my life is easily comparable to this sight.

A darkness full of _**doubt.**_ A darkness that is always a part of me. A darkness I wish would go away, but know it's inevitable. A darkness being my only obstacle for enjoying life, forming the imagination into a fleeting dream; an impossible dream... So, why don't I get rid of that _darkness_ for good?...

...Huh?...What was I... What am I talking about?... What is this...flat surface I'm feeling?

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Awoken**_

* * *

I soon realized the cause of this darkness was merely because my eyes were sealed shut. An easy task to resolve, I slowly opened them and the first thing they showed me...is a flat, wooden surface. I see. So this was the flat surface I felt, but what's the identity of it? Continuing my unusual ignorance, I later realized my arms were currently acting as my pillow. The next obvious course of action is to pick up my head which I acted on the thought immediately and then looked back down at the flat surface.

 _...A desk?_

Yes, a clean wooden desk was the flat surface I felt. Along with this strange resting location, I'm also sitting down on a wooden chair. Naturally, although unconsciously, I lifted my head to check my surroundings.

 _A...classroom?_

A board and a teacher's desk at the front, multiple neatly lined up student desks, one front sliding door and one back sliding door, both seeming to be the only exits of this room. Yep, no doubt about it. I'm definitely in a classroom. What's more, I found myself sitting in the middle desk of the front row. But now begs the question: _Why am I here?_ _Could I be a student of this classroom?_

"Ah yes... I am."

Those were the first words which I finally spoke. The moment I confirmed my surroundings, some memories came back. No, not just some, but a lot! I AM a student of this classroom and the desk I'm sitting in is MY desk. The desk I sit in when classes are in session. But why's this classroom empty? Why am I the only one here? I glanced up at the clock above the board.

"It should still be school hours. Why is no one here?"

All I had were questions. Questions about where I am or why I've woken up in these circumstances. In addition to those, I had one more question…

 _"Why…was I sleeping on this desk?"_

I usually never sleep in class so it can't simply be due to a monotonous lecture. But what other explanation could there be? I tried wrapping my head around these questions while simultaneously scanning the room once more...

Right then, I spotted something. No, not something...someone! I wasn't the only person in this classroom! A person, laying their head down on their desk just like me a mere moment ago, sat at the far left side of the room in the front row near the windows! Who is it though? I squinted my eyes to get a better look. As I did, a spark of realization course through me and with it, a blood pumping adrenaline rush! I quickly got up from my desk and hurried over to the far left side of the room to that person's desk!

"Hanako!" I shouted.

Yes, it's Hanako! There's no mistaking the long purple hair with that rose hairpin attached to the upper right side of her hair. I'd recognized Hanako anywhere, but even though I shouted her name, her body didn't move an inch. I tried shaking her.

"Hanako! Hanako! Wake up!"

Still no movement, instantly making my concern for her grow immensely. Is something wrong with her?! Is she...wait. I calmed myself down and listened closely…resulting in me sighing. Though, I questioned whether it was a sigh of relief or a sigh of irritation.

"So that's it, huh?"

After confirming something, I grabbed onto Hanako's unnaturally large, purple antenna like hair design on atop her head...and pulled it using all my might, and just as I expected:

"Ow! Ow! Ow! OW! STOP!"

Hanako reacted. I let go of her antenna after a few more seconds of pulling it and Hanako immediately got up from her desk. She rubbed her head to soothe the now throbbing pain. After that, she turned around, her teary purple ears glaring at me.

"Hey! That was mean, Kuroki!"

"You're calling me mean? You almost gave me a heart attack pretending to sleep," I said, nonchalantly.

"Seriously? How d'you know I was pretending?"

"Your breathing. Usually, when someone is ACTUALLY sleeping, their breathing goes at a much slower and relaxed pace. However, you were breathing at a normal pace, which was all I needed to figure out your foolish stunt."

"Uh...really?"

I nodded to answer. Hanako looked down at the floor, pouting.

"Man! Kuroki, you're too thorough and smart for your own good!"

...I suppose I should introduce us. I'm Kuroki Saimatsu. The girl wearing the shoulder less purple blouse with a large orange flower in the center, a cute blue miniskirt, and green clogs on her feet who I'm talking to right now, is Hanako Ume. As you can see, we both know each other. Majority of our classes we take together, so us being in the same classroom is no surprise. But why are we the only ones in here? I took one more glance around the room to confirm.

Yeah, we're the only ones here. Actually, since my vision is clearer now, I noticed one other thing. This classroom's lights are out. No wonder it's so hard to see. Fortunately, the moon's pale blue lights emitting outside shone through the windows behind Hanako to assist our sights. But this makes our situation even more suspicious than it already is. It's almost as if we were abandoned somehow.

"Ow. You didn't have to pull on my hair though, Kuroki!"

"..."

"Kuroki? Hey, Kuroki!"

"What?"

"You okay, Grouchoki? You spaced out there," Hanako worriedly asked.

"What did I say about you calling me that?"

"Not my fault you're always setting yourself up. The name's fitting at this point," Hanako stated, in another pouting gesture. "Anyway, what's wrong? You look more serious than usual."

I suppose now isn't the time to reprimand her. I sighed and decided to share my worries with Hanako. But as I was about to respond, _it_ appeared.

"How about you two stop talking to each other and go meet up with the others!"

Me and Hanako simultaneously jumped at the sudden squeaky but grouchy sounding voice. We turned around and saw something we didn't expect. Something no one in their lives ever expects to see.

"...What?"

"...H-Huh?"

"What? What are YOU exactly?!" I yelled.

Both me and Hanako stared dumbfounded at the small half black and half white creature. The creature tilted its head, rubbing its face questionably.

"What am I?"

"Yeah. Are you a panda or something?" Hanako curiously asked.

"...Panda? No, you idiot! I'm a bear! A BEAR!" shouted the creature, angrily.

A bear? This thing is a bear?! Last I checked, a bear doesn't have a flashing red horizontal stripe for one of its eyes, nor has an abnormal smile. In fact, neither does a panda!

"Sheesh! Well, I guess I shouldn't act surprised since this has happened SO many times in the past."

The creature said this with a sadder expression. It then immediately perked itself back up and said:

"I'm Monokuma! Nice to meetcha!"

"Monokuma?" Hanako asked.

"Yep! The lovable and most adorable creature to have ever existed! You want my autograph or something?"

...Already, I hate this thing.

"Uh, no thanks. Thanks for the offer though," Hanako politely declined.

"W-Wha?!"

Monokuma suddenly started to produce sweat. ...How can this thing even sweat if it's supposed to be a bear?!

"O-Oh. It's o-okay. Hey, how about-"

Monokuma turned to me. Knowing what he's about to ask, I bluntly replied with a sharp:

"No."

Monokuma had another shocked expression and sweated even more.

"N-No way! H-Has my popularity as the mascot diminished?! A-Am I not loved anymore?!"

"Popularity? Loved? We don't even know who you are," I remarked.

"T-THAT'S ONLY YOU TWO!"

Monokuma took a moment to calm himself down and he's already doing a poor job at it.

"Y-Yes. I-It's only you t-two. I-I'm sure the others will want my precious and rare a-autograph."

Monokuma said this as he was hyperventilating and sweating even more. How he's even able to produce that much sweat is beyond me. There's so much sweat it's forming a puddle beneath his feet.

"What the hell even is this thing?" I irritatedly asked.

Monokuma jumped and grabbed his chest. He fell with his back facedown to the ground.

"Whoa! Is he okay?!" Hanako exclaimed.

"Does it even matter?" I replied.

"Don't say that. Besides, he seems pretty cute."

"What part of that thing is 'cute' exactly?"

Monokuma's body jumped in the same position as it was on the floor.

"Stop Kuroki! You're hurting his feelings! You should apologi-"

"A-ANYWAY!"

"Ah!"

Monokuma perked himself back up before Hanako could finish reprimanding me and began speaking again.

"You guys should REALLY start moving before _it's time_!"

"It's time? What do you-"

"QUIET!" Monokuma demanded, interrupting Hanako once more. "All will be explained in due time! For now, explore around the school and talk to the others!"

Others? He's been saying that word a lot ever since we met.

"You say 'others'. Is it safe to assume there are more people nearby then?" I inquired.

"Correct! You guys aren't the only ones here in this school! Or maybe you guys hoped no one else was here so you can get kinky with each other? Am I interrupting something?"

"W-W-W-W-WHAT?! NO!" Hanako shouted, blushing bright red.

"Relax, Hanako. He's obviously joking." I assured.

"But what if I'm not joking?" Monokuma playfully asked.

I shot Monokuma an intense glare, telling him to quit it.

"O-Okay! I'm joking! I'm joking! Don't glare at me like that!" Monokuma paused. He cleared his throat and said, "I-I mean! I wasn't joking! You two should DEFINITELY get kinky, ya know! Now's your chance! Plus we can finally get some steamy scenes in here…!" Monokuma loudly whispered that last sentence to himself.

"..."

"..."

"...Y-You're supposed to laugh. Upupu-"

"Get out of my sight."

Monokuma held another sad expression, "Fine! Just make sure you explore the school and talk with the others, okay?! Things are about to get very _interesting_. Upupupupupu!"

 _Interesting?_ Before I could even ask, Monokuma disappeared from our sight. The only answer he left us was his maniacal laugh constantly ringing in our heads.

"So you still think he's cute?"

"...Yeah, actually," Hanako replied.

"..."

"W-Well, we should get going!"

"Going? Go where?"

"To find the others of course! Maybe someone here will know what's going on."

...She's right. Right now, our best course of action is to ask around for information ...But there's a part of me that's reluctant to go. Hanako must have noticed this since she suddenly grabbed my hand.

"I know you don't want to, but we have to. C'mon!"

Hanako ran toward the door, still holding my hand. She slid the front door open. A door that little did we know, would eventually lead us into a _**NIGHTMARE!**_

* * *

 _ **Question of the "Day"**_

* * *

...Hey! You readers still like me, right?! You LOVE me, right?!

...

H-Hey! Please respond! C'mon!

...

U-Um...let's move on to the Question of the Day...

 _ **What is your favorite Danganronpa game?**_

Of course, your favorite would be the one with me in it! Which is like, every Danganronpa game EVER!

...

Sorry. Anyway, mine is Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony! Sure, I didn't like the ending of the game, but the majority of the game before the ending was great! I loved the story of that game. I loved it better than the other games' stories! ...By the way, I'm reading this off a paper that Fanxus Fiction wrote. If you want to know MY opinion, all the games are my favorites, because they include ME in it!

...

Sorry. I'll shut up now.

* * *

 _ **Final Comments**_

* * *

Well, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter of my new story! Especially since we've established two participants. However, we still don't know their talents...but I do! I'm excited to see how these students will interact with each other when the _main event_ starts! Anyway, hope you enjoy and _see ya in the next one._ UPUPUPUPUPU!

...By the way, *()* = whisper, in case anyone was wondering.


End file.
